Miku's Forbidden Love
by SnowLily01
Summary: Miku is going to her favourite place in the world! She imagined everything to be beautiful and soothing.  Until a few problems popped up, Can she handle all of this? A Romance&Drama fanfic of Miku x Len
1. Chapter 1

S: Hi! so this story is an idea I have been thinking when I wasn't doing anything

L (First School & First Love): Hey! when are you going to continue my story!

S: Maybe soonner or later...

M (F&F): It's ok Len we have 8 chapters already right?

L(F&F): Huh...Fine

S: Hey look! it's the Miku of this story!

M(Original story): Hi!

M(F&F): Wow...she's so cute...

S: Don't worry Miku on chapter 9 you'll be very beautiful I hope...

L(F&F): Well..you better!

M(O): Ok! on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>I was all set to leave my home in the city to the village I loved the most when I was a little kid.<strong>

**My heart was beating with excitement! I can't wait to pick flowers, sleep on the smooth grass like I always do.**

**But also my friends Luka and Gackupo were very sad seeing me leave like this.**

**Luka was crying her eyes out while Gackupo comforted her, I also had tears in my eyes.**

**Because even though I was really happy going to my favourite place in the world I couldn't stand my friends feeling sad.**

* * *

><p><strong>The train was about to leave so I picked up my bag and waved goodbye from the train window.<strong>

**Both of them waved goodbye until the train drived pass them.**

"OK, so the time now is 07:00 pm, and I should probably arrive at 08:00 am"

**I took out a pillow and a blanket and slept on the train's couch next to the window.**

**The sight was all tall buildings with flashy lights, the city was really bright and classy**

**But not my kind of place to stay.**

**My eyes was starting to close, I know that it was too early to sleep at this time**

**but I can't help but fall asleep. Maybe because I was tired of all the excitement.**

* * *

><p><em>Arriving to the Village<em>

**It was morning now, maybe about 7:30 am.**

**I'm not sure because I was still sleeping, the sunlight felt really good and healthy**

**It made me want to sleep for a few more hours...but until, the train stopped.**

"Passengers please take your bag and head to the train's exit. Thank you"

**I rubbed my eyes slowly and then woke up quickly and took my bags before the train leaves.**

**I was still at the train station but it felt different, because the air is soo fresh and nice, the sun feels soo warm and comfortable**

**I raised my hand to look for a taxi to my favourite village.**

**Then a taxi quickly arrived infront of me, I put my bags in the trunk first and opened the passengers seat.**

"Where to Miss?" The taxi driver asked

"To Flower village please" I said politely

"OK" he said and started to drive

* * *

><p><strong>I looked at the window and saw lots of great sights.<strong>

**Mountains, water falls, flower patches...etc**

"Were here"

"Thank you" I said and paid the taxi driver

**I walked through the village and saw a grass land full of colourful flowers, I quickly jumped on to the grass and slept there for a while**

**As soon as I opened my eyes I saw a bright blond girl staring at me with curiosity.**

**She looks soo innocent and cute, I wouldn't mind to have her for a sister.**

**But I stood up and I still saw her staring at me.**

"W-were you staring at me all this time?" I asked

**She nodded happily and smiled at me.**

"Um...my name's Miku what's yours?"

**Her face turned sad and she pointed at her throat a few times.**

**I didn't know what she means by that, so she took out a small note from her white dress and wrote something.**

**I waited for her to finish, and then she handed it to me.**

_"I can't talk"_ I said softly reading the note she gave me

**My eyes were shocked, what a poor girl...I feel bad for her.**

"I'm so sorry..." I said

**She smiled at me and patted my back, I also gave her a smile**

"Um...do you know where this address leads to?" I said and gave her my note with an address

**She nodded and took my hand, I followed her to a small apartment**

"Thank you" I said and smiled at her

**She smiled at me too and started writing something on her note book**

It says..._"Were room mates now! I live next door to you!"_

"Really?" I said excitedly

**She quickly wrote a reply** _"Yes!"_

"Wow! that's great. I'm happy to talk with you right now but I've got some boxes to unpack" I said

**She smiled and turned away but stopped and patted my shoulder, I turned around and saw her holding another note**

_"Oh! I almost forgot! my name is Rin, Bye!" _She then, waved goodbye at me and walked in to her house

"Hehe...ok bye!" I said

**I entered my apartment and layed down on my bed.**

**Actually I'm too lazy to start unpacking the day is still long right? well...all I can think of right now is how**

**tired I am.** **But I don't want to sleep because this whole day i've been sleeping all the time**

**Now I don't know what to do...It's still 12:00 am right now...maybe I should just take my time visiting Rin and ask her to show me around**

**It's been years I left this village maybe something might have changed**_._

* * *

><p><strong>I knocked at Rin's door and she opened the door.<strong>

**Her face turned really happy as soon as she saw my face**_._

"Rin I'm sorry but I'm feeling kindda bored right now...could you show me around?" I said

**Rin nodded and took my hand again.**

**I saw lots of other villagers doing their house chores made me embarrassed a little cuz I'm too lazy**

**Something caught my eye, it was a church. But I never seen it when I was here 5 years ago?**

**Maybe it was newly built**_._ **But something is making me want to go there**

**I slowly walked to the church without thinking. Rin on the other hand didn't noticed**

**But then she finally found out I wasn't there beside her. She panicked and searched me everywhere**

**I snapped out of my thoughts and I was inside the church already, Rin ran to me while panting**

**Her face was terrified she grabbed my arm because she doesn't want me to walk any further to the church.**

"It's ok Rin trust me" I said and smiled at her

**Her face was really pale, she was scared out of her mind I took her closer into my arms so that she wouldn't be scared  
><strong>

**I can't help but to continue, maybe because I'm really eager to find out something about this place.**

**Then through a the large colourful glass window a light came across to someone sitting infront of the first row.**

**I walked closer to the person while Rin was terrified and almost started to cry.**

**I turned to Rin **"Rin you can go. If your scared" I said

**Rin didn't agree instead she held my hand because she was scared something bad might have happened to me.**

**I sighed and look at Rin in the eye** " I'm sorry Rin I don't know why I want to do this so badly"

**I continued my walk and saw a Blond boy sleeping there, he had a light golden hair, really smooth skin and almost everything about**

**him is beautiful. My body feels like it's been paralyzed I can't move my body at all. All I can do is stare at him.**

* * *

><p>M(F&amp;F): Hey! I noticed that you didn't use bold to begin in the story!<p>

S: It's because in this story there are lots of bolds makes me feel dizzy...and why are you here?

go back to your story! people might be confused!

M(F&F): :-P

S: Ok so what did you guys think of my story? if there is any mistakes please tell me! I hope you

enjoyed this chapter please review~**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

S: Hi! I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently, it's because my dad bought me a new PS3 and my brother bought a Persona 3 portable game in his PSP

that I can't seem to stop playing plus I bought a Rin plushie XD. That's why I'm really happy and forgot about continuing my story, I decided to continue

this one first because I'm a little disappointed that I only have one review but that doesn't matter at least you guys are reading my story~

I'll continue this story no matter what!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Miku's P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

**I snapped out of my thoughts, I observed him again, he wore a white t-shirt with a red bow-tie infront of it and a pair of black shorts.**

**He was dressed up all nice looking, I wonder what happened to him? is he still alive? what's to become of him?**

**While I was thinking deep in my thought's, Rin was still frightened maybe because she's afraid of him and think's its a dead body.**

**I can't do anything so the best thing to do now is to take Rin back home.**

"Come, let's go Rin, I'm sorry that I made you worry" I said calmly and held Rin's hand

**We only took a few steps and we suddenly heard someone groaning in pain, I turned my head quickly and the groaning actually**

**came from the boy that I thought was dead. He was hugging his body tightly and fell on to the floor.**

**We both quickly rushed to him.**

"H-hey! are y-you ok! ?" I asked him while panicking

**Rin took his left arm and started to carry him on her shoulder, so I took his right arm.**

**I put him in my room, which is a bad idea cuz I haven't started unpacking yet, Rin didn't complain that my room was still stacking with boxes**

**She directly started unpacking them without any complaints, I did the same and took out the bed for him to rest.**

**Rin wrote a note that says** _"I think he should stay in your room, I'm sorry it's just..."_

"It's ok, I'm the one who should be responsible for causing this mess anyway"

_"Thank you, I can lend you an extra futon if you want"_

"Sure, that'll be alot of help" I said

**Rin got out of my room and went next door to get her extra futon from her room.**

**The boy that me and Rin carried to my room started to sleep again as he wasn't groaning anymore.**

**I put my hand on top of his forehead to feel his temperature, he doesn't seem to be sick or anything, so what's wrong with him?**

**Rin came in again with a futon and gave it to me.**

"Thank's"

_"You're welcome, it's been a long day I'm going to my room and have a rest, bye!"_ Rin showed me her note and waved at me

**The time is now 9:00 pm**

**I settled up the futon and wore my plain green pajamas and took off my hair bands, then quickly slept on the comfy yellow futon.**

**_(Man I'm beat...just the first day I came here almost everything has changed, wow I really missed alot)_**

**I thought to myself and fell asleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning 06:00 am<strong>

**I woke up and brushed my teeth, tied up my hair, took a shower, got changed and had breakfast.**

**I looked at the boy from yesterday he's still sleeping on my bed.**

**After I'm done with my breakfast I sat on the edge of my bed and texted some messages to my friend from the city.**

* * *

><p>"Hey! I arrived safely, it's only been a day and I already missed you guys" I texted Luka<p>

* * *

><p>"Hi, me too...usually on days like this we both go to the mall and do some shopping" Luka replied<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes, I missed doing that :("<p>

* * *

><p>"I wish we could do it again :'("<p>

* * *

><p>"Sure we will, I'll promise to drop by soon"<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll be looking forward to it,so how's it feel in Flower Village?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Great! even though I have some things to take care of"<p>

* * *

><p>"What is it? that you have to take care of?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I turned and looked at him that's sleeping beside me and continued texting.<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's not really something to talk about maybe next time I'll tell you"<p>

* * *

><p>"That's to bad I really want to know, but I understand"<p>

* * *

><p>"Thanks :D"<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, I have to stop replying your text now, my mom's yelling at me, I'm sorry bye!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I closed my phone and opened the curtain, the boy yawned and turned to his left.<strong>

**He looks like he enjoyed sleeping, I quietly tip toed out of the room.**

**When he suddenly woke up from bed and said...**

"Who are you..."

**I slowly turned my head seeing him already standing up next to the bed, he quietly walked towards me.**

**My heart was pounding that I can't move at all, I don't know how he does it to me.**

"Y-your awake how are you feeling?" I said while walking a step back

**He didn't answer at all. I tried to grab the door knob to escape, but he quickly trapped me on the wall.**

"Who are you what do you want from me?" he said with a serious tone

**I gulped out loud and shivered, while he stared at me with his cool blue eyes.**

"I...I..."

**He released me from the wall and apologized for being pushy and aggressive.**

**But that's not true, I would have done the same, so I also apologized to him, since I have no idea about him**

**I started to make a conversation with him.**

"My name is Miku, Miku Hatsune what's yours?"

"Um...Len, just Len"

**He seems like he doesn't really like to open up, and he looks pretty uncomfortable.**

"Len do you feel uncomfortable talking here? do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Maybe outside?"

"Sure, lets go!"

* * *

><p><strong>We both went outside and Len assumed that we should go to where I found him.<strong>

**He walked without hesitation like he already treated it like his home.**

**He sat at the same bench and patted the side near him to tell me to beside him.**

"So where do you come from?"

"I can't tell you that"

"I see...so what do you usually do?"

"I can't tell you that either"

**I silenced and tried to think of something I should say next.**

**When I was thinking of what i should say next, he finally raised his voice.**

"I'm really sorry"

"What are you apologizing for?" I said y

**After that we both silenced again and the atmosphere became really akward, this is the first time I felt stiff.**

**But it can't be helped, he doesn't want to say anything.**

**Then I'd finally taught of something.**

"I want to introduce you to someone, are you interested?"

"S-sure"

**I took his hand and walked to the apartment next to my room, I knocked and waited for her to come out.**

**As she opened the door her face was shocked again.**

"Rin, this is Len the boy we took from that church and Len this is Rin my friend"

**Rin calmed down and waved a "Hi" to him.**

"Is she ok...?" Len asked

"She can't speak, but she can understand what were saying" I answered

"I wish I could help her, but...if I do...never mind"

**I looked at him confused and all three of us played for a whole day, but after that it's getting late**

**I have no Idea what to do with Len.**

"Len do you have a place to stay?"

"I can just stay at the church"

"Eh! alone?"

"It's ok I'm used to it"

"B-but, ok here you can take this blanket and pillow!" I said and gave the items to him

"It's ok, you don't have to go to all that trouble for me, you have done enough"

"What if you get sick like you did yesterday?"

"Ok, thanks" Len smiled and went out of my room

**I wonder if he's going to be ok...why do I have the urdge of wanting to know him better?**

**I can't stand it! I can't even sleep at night thinking about it!**

**So I decided to spy on him the next day.**

* * *

><p><strong>On an early morning I went out and headed to the church again but on the way there I bumped into Rin.<strong>

_(What is she doing waking up this early?)_

**I said a quick good morning to her, but it seems that she feels suspicious about me.**

**So she grabbed my hand and wrote on her note book that she always carries in her pocket.**

"Where are you going?"

**I'm going to feel guilty if I don't tell her the truth, so I did.**

**Rin, decided to join me, I have no choice but to let her.**

* * *

><p><strong>At the church~<strong>

**I hid behind the chair that's far away at the back and spotted him walking to a door.**

**Me and Rin quickly ran quietly inside the door before it closes.**

**In the inside looks totally different than it does on the outside, it looks magical and like a fantasy place.**

**The place was really big and has huge open windows that lets the sunshine in the room and a really beautiful fountain, everything is coloured white.  
><strong>

**We both stared with amazement that we forgot that we were spying on Len.**

**Also...we forgot to hide so Len...caught us spying**

"Why are you guys here!" Len said shocked

"Eh! Len!" I screamed

"Are you guys spying on me!"

"..." we both silenced

**Len looked at us disappointed and gave us a cold shoulder **

**He also turned his back on us, it made me cry for some reason.**

**I wiped them and got on my feet**

"Wait Len please hear me out!" I screamed

**He turned and waited for another response from me.**

**"**I'm sorry...I didn't mean to spy on you. It's just that this whole place is making e feel weird"

"What do you mean by weird...?" Len asked

"The first day I arrived I feel like there is something about this place, and then when I met you..."

**Len gave a sigh and sat on the old white ceramic bench.**

**He told the both of us to sit to.**

"I guess..that means your curious about me right?"

**I nodded in agreement while looking down at my short jeans.**

"Well I'm going to tell you guys something about me, but...there is one condition that you both have to follow"

"What?" I asked

"Never I mean never! tell a soul about what I'm going to show you"

"Ok...?" I said akwardly

"Then I'm going to show both of you something unusual"

**Len stood up from the bench and walked towards the fountain that seems to be not working.**

**He bend down and pressed the a jewel that I just noticed and made the fountain flowing with pure clean water.**

"Woow! that's so cool!" I said excitedly

"Well I hope you've gathered up the courage of what I'm really going to show you guys"

**Len went inside the fountain and splashed some of the water to himself, and I was shocked**

**I saw wings appearing from Len's back, they were really big, beautiful and pure white coloured.**

**Me and Rin stared at him with out jaws wide open.**

**Len walked towards us and I was clearly still inside my mind with all these surprises**.

"So now you know my secret right?"

"Len...y-your half a bird!" I screamed

**Len gave a face palm and took a deep breath.**

"I'm not half a bird I'm an Angel, I thought you'll be able to figure that out just by looking" Len said and snapped his fingers as his wings begin to disappear.

"So what's an angel doing on earth?" I asked

"Well I have a mission to settle here"

"A mission, what is the mission?"

"Yes, I have to return a girl"

"What for?"

"In where I come from it's not as much as different from earth, we have a place where all angels have normal life's like human's do, I'm working

for a Mighty angel that settles everything there like a King if you describe it he has a son named 'Kaito' so he's the prince, the King asked me to find

a suitable girl from earth for him to marry"

"You mean by girls from earth...someone like us?"

"Maybe...but I have to choose the most suitable one for him, if he sees someone that he has an interest he'll probably report it to me

he'll know because he's watching me"

"Like now?"

"Yes, he is watching us now"

"Aren't you going to get in trouble if you told us about you being an Angel"

"No, he trust me, but its going to be hard searching for the right one"

**I stood up from my chair and put my hands on Len's shoulder.**

"Don't worry we'll both help you! right Rin!"

_"Yes, definitely!"_

"You guys..." Len said softly

"Let's find his special bride together!"

"Yes let's" Len said and gave a warm smile

"OK!" I said and smiled at him back

**Len's face sudenly became really red.**

"So what's his tipe of girl?" I asked

"Eh? oh his tipe...I'm not quiet sure yet, but I'm going to ask him about that"

"Well...we just have to wait"

* * *

><p>S: So I guess that's that...<p>

M: You seem troubled

S: No I'm ok, I'm just sleepy

M: Why?

S: The sun feels so healthy right now~

M: No fair! I want to feel the sun too

S: Why don't you just go outside then?

M: Oh yeah, Well please review~ I don't know when she's going to update if she's having a good time sleeping but please do review this story!


	3. Chapter 3

S: Sorry to keep all of you guys waiting here's the 3rd chapter!

M: Yaay!

R: _Yaay to me to I got m-_ _wait no spoilers!_

S: Okay enjoy the story! !

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

**Morning time I got a text message, I rubbed my eyes and got up from the bed.**

**I opened my phone and found a message from my parents...that says.**

* * *

><p>Miku, how are you doing there? is everything fine? Mom<p>

* * *

><p>Yes, everything is fine. Actually it's great :D<p>

* * *

><p>Glad to hear that, Me and your Dad are working hard right now, so you have to take care of yourself ok?<p>

* * *

><p>No problem at all...<p>

* * *

><p>Well don't go goofing off because you moved there, and both of us agreed that we will send you to school there.<p>

* * *

><p>School! ? But where?<p>

* * *

><p>It's called Spring High, we already registered you as a student going there.<p>

* * *

><p>Um...when?<p>

* * *

><p>Tomorrow, you can ask other residents to show you the way, well that's all I have to say. Take care<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I closed my phone and went to bed again. I can't go back to sleep, no matter how much I tried.<strong>

**So I guess I'll just go and take a shower and do what I always do in the morning.**

**I knocked on Rin's door and waited for her to open up but no one responded, I walked to the church where Len was staying.**

**I opened the huge door and saw Len sleeping on the bench, I sat beside him and squeezed his nose with my finger's**

**He quickly stood up and faced me with a really annoyed looking face.**

"So what made you came here? where's Rin?" Len asked and sat down

"Nothing much, I don't know where she is today. I knocked on her door but no one responded."

**Len crossed his arms and tried to think of where Rin might be, I did the same.**

**Well...Rin loves flower's so maybe she went to the flower patch.**

**We both went there but still Rin was nowhere to be found, so I decided that we both should have some tea in my room.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's 12:00 am<strong>

**We were really bored, I wanted to talk about something with Len but I have no idea.**

**But I remembered something that Mom told me this morning, that tomorrow I'm going to school.**

**That's a good subject to talk about rather than being bored**.

"Len, do you know that I'm going to school tomorrow?" I said

"Really? where?" Len asked and got his head up

"It's called Spring high, ever heard of that place?"

**Len tapped his fingers on my desk and finally came up with some information.**

"Now I remember, they built it 10 years ago"

"Wow...10 years ago" I muttered to myself

"Why don't we check it out? Its better than staying here doing nothing"

"Great Idea"

**Len lead me to where the school was, we were almost there.**

**I happened to see a little bit of a view of the school, I was excited and ran without thinking.**

**Len ran too trying to catch up with me.**

**I was already in front of the school gates, the school was really nice and simple there were cherry blossoms everywhere.**

**There was a huge smile on my face, thinking that I will be going to school here tomorrow.**

**Len was now standing beside me while panting.**

"Miku! you shouldn't have run off like that!" Len said still panting

"Oh...! sorry I'm just so excited"

**The school bell rung and all the students came out of the school, I spotted Rin walking with the school uniform on.**

**It made me more excited and I walked towards her and shouted her name.**

**She faced me and gave me a hi!**

"Rin you go to school here?"

**Rin nodded and asked what I was doing here.  
><strong>

"Guess what Rin? I'm going to school tomorrow!"

**We both jumped for joy and hugged each other.**

**While Len was muttering to himself** "School huh..."

**We all walked home together, Len said that we should stop by at the church for a little while**

**He said that it's going to be another surprise, but its specially for Rin.**

**I wondered to myself, what could it be? how many surprises does he have in his pocket?**

**We walked to the special room that we used to spy Len, the place was still beautiful as always.**

**Len wanted Rin to walk near the fountain and took a sip of drink from there**.

**As soon as Rin drank some water she fell unconscious, I quickly ran to her and picked her up.**

"Rin are you okay?"

"She's fine she's just unconscious, she'll wake up eventually"

"What did you made her drink?"

"It's a magical water, you see if someone drinks this they will be healed from almost anything, but only pure people can have access to this fountain"

"I see, so your helping Rin?"

"Yes, its the least I can do for you guys. Your helping me with my duties aren't you" Len smiled

"Hehehe...of course!"

**Rin suddenly woke up and rubbed her head slowly.**

"Rin how are you feeling?" Len asked

"How am I feeling...?"

"Rin! your voice!" I said shockingly

**Rin covered her mouth, her eyes became all watery.  
><strong>

**She hugged both of us, we were happy for her it feels good doing something nice to someone**

**She kept thanking us both, but she should thank Len not me, he's the one who suggested it right?**

**But Len seems fine with it so I guess its ok.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next day.<strong>

**Rin knocked on my door, I was still in bed as always, I don't like to wake up early in the morning.**

**But today I'll be going to my new school with Rin so I'll just take the positive.**

"Coming..." I said and headed towards the door

**Rin was already in her school uniform, while I was still in my pajamas.**

"Hey! were going to be late! hurry up and get dressed"

**I walked to my wardrobe and picked up a blouse and a denim skirt, I haven't got my school uniform yet.**

**So maybe I'll get it at school**,** we both walked to school together.**

**It was really fun walking, in the city we all go to school by car.**

**I wish Len is going to the same school just like us, it'll be even better.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin told me to go to the faculty office and talk to the teacher, and get my school supplies.<strong>

**I searched for a door with the faculty office label, but I suddenly bumped to Len...?**

**He was wearing shirts and jeans for the first time, he looks just like an ordinary boy.**

"Len? why are you going to the faculty office?"

"Miku! you said that you were going to school here so I did the same, I don't want to be left out"

"Really? that's great!"

"Well...let's go in"

**Len opened the door and walked to the teacher named Mrs. Yowane Haku.**

**We told her that we were the new student's.**

**She opened a document and checked our names and classes.**

"Let's see, your name is Miku Hatsune and Len" She said

"Yes!" We both answered

"You guys are in the same class and I'll be teaching you"

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" We sad and bowed

"Hahaha...my aren't you polite, that reminds me you both haven't got your uniform's and supplies right? come with me"

**We followed her to the supply closet and she picked some uniforms and some books for each of us.**

**They were really heavy, she also gave us a blue bag to keep the books.**

**She wanted us to change to our uniforms in the changing room, she gave us a map of the school.**

**I walked into the girls dressing room while Len walked into the boy's dressing room which is besides the girl's.**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to go to class quickly, I hope It'll be more different<strong>.

**I just can't wait!**

* * *

><p>S: End of chapter :D<p>

M: Please Review lots and lots!**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

S: So here's another update! thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter! :D

R: I hope this will be interesting for you guys to read~

M: And more new character's might pop out!

L: Now you guys can enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Miku's P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

**My school uniform had a white coloured sweater and a green bow in front with matching skirt.**

**As soon as I'm done with putting it on I put all of my books into the blue bag and headed outside to go back to the faculty office.**

**Me and Len finished changing at the same time, so we walked to the there together.**

**Len held my hand tightly made me a little nervous, but it's a good thing that the faculty office isn't far from here.**

**We went back inside to meet Mrs. Yowane Haku again.**

"Okay, so the uniform seems to fit. It's almost time for class, now follow me"

**We followed Mrs. Haku again, she told us not to come in first until she makes an announcement first to the students.**

**Len and I, stood there quietly, waiting for Mrs. Haku to finish.**

**I played with my hair, she seems to take a long time announcing us.**

"So...what do you do in school here?" Len asked

"Study" I answered simply

"Yes, I know that. I mean is there anything special going here?"

"Well, you can make good memories with your friends, and there's going to be a school trip and lots of fum stuff!"

"Even someone special...?"

**When Len brought up that thought, my face became really red. I don't know how to answer this but...**

_(Hey,Len is helping this Kaito prince to help him find a bride right? So maybe that's what he's trying to tell me!)_

**My face returned to normal, as I thought it like Len's question didn't mean anything unusual.**

**I put my hands on both of his shoulders and gave him a big smile.**

"Of course!, everybody has their special someone"

"Really?"

"Yes...! even when you don't expect it. There will be someone out there waiting" I said nodding.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally Mrs. Haku opened the door and lets us in, I saw a white huge bow on the back row.<strong>

**It kind of grabbed my attention, from listening to .**

"These are the new students that are transferring today. Please introduce yourself"

"Hi, My name's Hatsune Miku, Nice to meet you!" I said and bowed down

"My name is Len, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Len bowed and smiled

**After Len had introduced himself, I heard a couple of girls giggling and staring at Len with their flirty eyes.**

**Yes, I know that Len is good looking and cute, and looks like an american just like Rin.**

**I guess I can't help it. There are lots of girls like this in my old school to, I should just ignore them.**

"Hatsune you may take your seat right next to that window. and Len you may take your seat at the back of Hatsune's table"

**I sat on my table and felt the cool, warm breeze from the window.**

**It feels so nice~ made me feel sleepy.**

**But as I was having a good time I heard a sudden sound, that feels like it's revering to me.**

"Bssstttt..."

**I turned around to find out where that noise was coming from, it sounds like its coming from the back.**

**I took a quick peep and it was from the girl who had a big bow on her head.**

**She looks familiar...and when I got a clear vision of her face, I noticed it was Rin.**

**Why didn't I notice her big bow a while ago?**

"Hi Miku..." Rin whispered and waved at me.

"Oh...Rin..Hi!" I whispered and waved back

**Len turned around to find Rin waving at me and me waving at her.**

"Hey, your not saying hi to me...?" Len whispered to Rin

"Oh...sorry, hi Len..!"She smiled and waved at him

"Hehehe..hi to you too.."

**After that's done, we continued our lesson at school.**

**The subjects here aren't that boring, the teachers are fun to!**

**This is going to be a good school year!**

* * *

><p><strong>Recess<strong>

**Everyone quickly headed out of the class, Rin wanted me and Len to be introduced to someone.**

**The girl had green short hair and wore a pair of spectacles on top of her head.**

**She looks really mature and nice.**

"Gumi this is Miku and Len. My friends that I told you about"

"Nice to meet you, I've heard alot about you guys. You both helped Rin recover from her long lost voice. I'm really grateful for you both" She said and bowed

"H-hey! no need to thank us that way. just thank us normally we were happy take care of her right Len?" I said nervously

"R-right!" Len said feeling a little weird

"Lets all go to the cafeteria and grab something to eat!" Rin said

**We just took a few steps away from class, until a swarm of girls mobbed around Len.**

**While me, Rin and Gumi were crushed down to the floor.**

**I mean isn't this getting a bit out of control?**

"Hey Len do you want to go out after school?" says girl 1

"NO! Len why don't we go eat together!" says girl 2

"I'm sorry guys, you see I'm already with someone, so you guys should just have a good recess without me"

"What! who? who is she!"

"It's someone special, its a secret ok?"

"But we want to know now!now!"

**All the girls threw a tantrum and wouldn't stop, if Len would tell them who he was with**.

**If I was Len I would just pass out, but that's like running away, I wonder what Len would do?**

"Okay, if I tell you guys. you all should stop"

"Yes!"

**Len looked around at me, Rin and Gumi. He scratched his head nervously.**

**What was he trying to do? I was still in my thought's when Len grabbed me and held me closer.  
><strong>

"She's who I'm with so now can you all please let us go to the cafeteria, we're hungry!"

**Len's fan girls step aside and threw me all kind of dirty looks.**

**I helped Gumi and Rin to stand up.**

"Thanks" they both said

"Your welcome"

"Wow, Len I'm impressed that you managed to do that" Rin said

"Yes, Me too. It was really amazing. I think its like a good story for a play" Gumi smiled and had sparkle in her eyes

"But Len I-"

"Wait a minute!" said someone

**We all looked at the person who was yelling at us, Her eyes were furious and really looked like she wanted to choke somebody.**

**She had alot of makeup on her face, her hair was dark yellow and was tied to the side, she held a yellow phone on her hand.**

**Her eyes was targeted to me, I was gulping hard and my face became as pale as chalk.**

"So this is the girl that Len really likes" She said and looked at me very closely

"Hey! Neru! can you just let us go!" Rin said trying to back me up

"Oh...Rin-chan! I'm surprised that you got your voice back, I thought that your just a dumb girl. Who only had that carrot loving freak on your side"

**Rin flinched by what that girl said and had nothing to say, I can tell she really wanted to slap her on the mouth.**

**I was getting really angry at her to, what is it that she wants!  
><strong>

**It's too far, I don't want her to keep talking about my friends that way!**

"What do you have against us!"

"It's not us, but it's you..." She pointed at my nose

"Well...why me! ?"

"Ugh! this girl is really slow minded isn't she? hahaha!" She laughed loudly with all the girls

**My face became red as I was really humiliated in public.**

**All my friends had nothing to say...I don't know what she'll do to us now.**

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this to my friends?" Len said angrily<p>

"Len...don't you want to have a better girlfriend, rather than that green garbage by your side" She said and leaned against Len

"Hey you watch your-"Rin said but was interrupted by Len

"It's ok Rin you stay out of this, I think what you mean is that you wanted proof that Miku is really weather someone special to me or not, am I right?"

"Yes, your so smart Len~"

"I guess I'll just have to do it"

"What?" I said confusingly

"What! ?" All the girls said including 'That' girl _(S:Neru! cuz Miku doesn't know her name yet :P)_

L**en held me close to his arms, my face was stuffed all over his chest.**

**I can't barely see anything and of course I was blushing really badly than ever!**

**He took my face and hold it upwards and kissed me gently on my cheeks.**

"H-he he kissed her!" All the girls said shockingly

"Awww...~" Gumi and Rin said out loud

**My face was in shocked, his eyes were looking straight at me.**

**Even though it was on the cheeks, it made my heart pound so fast.**

"Dammit!" That girl said and Ran off

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

* * *

><p>S: Aww...wasn't that sweet?<p>

R: Yeah, what's with your face? your talking about something sweet but your face is all stiff

S: Uhuh, I have to get used to make kissing scenes, that's why I'm a little bit nervous to make an update on my last fanfic, cuz there might just be you know...

M: Oh..I get it I get it, please review if you like this chapter! and more support so my author wouldn't be ditching any chapters_ :D  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

S: So I'm posting this chapter because holiday is going to be over soon, and I probably will have lots of work to do.

I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter too~ and thank you Crystal for the advice it helped me alot :D

Now you guys can start reading!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Miku's P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

**That girl ran away as fast as she could, when Len finally let go of me from his arms.**

**My eyes were still locked at his eyes and my cheeks still had little red blush.**

**All the girls covered their mouth and did the same, they ran away with really sad, angry, or disappointed faces.**

**I looked down at the floor and tapped my skirt, we were going to go for recess but since after that happened we didn't have time.**

**The teacher was giving us lectures about studying and all that...I wasn't paying attention.**

**All I thought about was what happened just now.**

**I haven't experienced anything like that, my face won't stop feeling so hot.**

**Suddenly I feel someone throwing me a ball of paper towards my face, it definitely came from the front row.**

** All my friends Rin, Gumi including Len...sat at the back.**

**I unfolded the ball of paper and found a message inside** "After school, Today. Go to the school Gym and don't think of bringing anyone! and if you don't show up"

**I turned the paper and continued reading** "One of your friends might be badly injured and we will tell that your the one who did it"

**My face turned pale again and then I feel someone poking me.**

**I turned my head towards Len, I can see his expression is almost the same as mine, he looks nervous to.**

"Um...what is it Len?" I asked with a weak smile

"Are you okay? I-I'm sorry about what I did to you at recess"

"It's okay.. you were doing it to protect our friends right?"

"Yeah..." **Len looked at the crumpled up paper that was in my hands, I quickly hid it by putting it in my pocket.**

"What was that paper just now?" Len asked

"What? that paper? that's just notes of my grocery shopping yesterday, I'm not using it anymore so I just crumpled it up"

"I see...may I have a look?"

"N-no no, there are some things that I don't want you to read"

"Okay then" Len said with a confused frown

* * *

><p><strong>Later after school I packed my belongings and wanted to go to the Gym and do what I was asked.<strong>

**Rin and Gumi wanted me and Len to walk home together, but I said that I had something that I have to do.**

**Len twitched an eyebrow while I tried to stay cool.**

**I wanted them to go home first, since the message said that I can't bring anyone with me.**

**All of them waved goodbye to me and went home.**

**Now it's just me alone, I have to face this for my friends.**

**I opened the door and the room was dark, I can't see anyone in here.**

"Hello...? is anybody here?"** I said loudly and the lights suddenly was on**

"Woow I'm impressed that you actually came here" **someone said**

"Well...! what do you want me to do?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Tell me! I don't know what you want unless you tell me!"

**Then a figure stood behind me it was the same girl that had dark yellow hair.**

**She leaned against the wall with her one of her foot up that's stepping on the wall.**

"I want you to break up with him, he deserves better than you"

"To tell you the truth...we are actually aren't in any kind of relationships, he just did it to protect our friends"

"But from all three girls to choose, why did he pick you? doesn't that mean that he treats you specially than the others?"

**After what she said, I realised that why did he pick me from either Rin or Gumi?**

"I don't...I don't know about that"

"So I guess what I want you to do is stay away from him! don't even talk or have a single conversation with him! if you don't you know what happens right?"

**I nodded and she patted my head roughly, it hurts but I can't fight back.**

"Good girl, if you want to know I'm your senpai actually, so you better treat me with respect. So from tomorrow if you see me call me Neru senpai!"** she said and had an evil smirk on her face.**

* * *

><p><strong>She left the Gym, while I was still sitting on the floor, with burdens in my mind.<strong>

**I didn't imagine that school here would be so hard...I thought this year will be great, but I ended up making some trouble.**

**And despite that I know Len is an Angel, it just gave me more stuff in my head.**

**I finally decided to go home its already really late.**

**When I walk pass the gate I met Len there, was he waiting for me all this time?**

"Len...what are you?"

"So your finally done? it took you pretty long you know"

**My body felt warm after what he said it feels like I have someone that's comforting me right now.**

**I feel better already.**

"Sorry, I'm a bit slow at making things done, why did you wait for me? weren't you going to go home ahead with Rin and Gumi?"

"I...was worried about you, your face when I asked you about that paper in your hand, your face seems pale and it looks like there was something on your mind, it made me worried"

**My face began to blush again, I didn't know that Len was really looking out for me...I want to cry and give him a hug but...if I do that.**

**Then my friends would be hurt by Neru senpai and it'll be my fault.**

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to wait for me this long"

"What happened to you? your not the Miku that I remembered, you usually have a smile on your face and lighten things up"

"Heh, am I really that upbeat?" I said

"Yes, that's what makes me happy"

**Knowing that I agreed to the promise I made with Neru senpai just breaks my heart and I can't talk to Len by tomorrow.**

**I wonder ow he will react but...I can't make up my mind.**

"Len, I want to say sorry again"

"What for?"

"For what I'll do to you, from now on"

"What do you mean by that?" Len said looking really serious

"I can't tell you it's to complicated for you to understand, I'm going to head home first, thank you for walking me home"

**I walked into my small apartment and closed the door, I quickly jumped on my bead and hugged my pillow.**

**I cried for hours and didn't care to sleep, I want to go home...I want to meet mom in the city.**

**Why do I feel like missing my home? do I like to rely on people?**

**Isn't this what I really wanted? to stay in my most favourite place in the world?**

"I don't know..."

* * *

><p>S: If you like this chapter please review I will appreciate it if you do! :DD<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

S: An update! Yaaay :D

L: Wow, you really did it this time!

S: Yes! finally!

M: Good job!

S: Hehehe...stop it, finally I have become a butterfly!

R: That doesn't make any sense...

S: Just ignore me, Now find a place comfortable or eat your favorite snack and start reading!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Miku's P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

**The sun wasn't shining brightly today...it clearly matches my face.**

**I was motionless, all I can do now is just walk to my class and start school normally.**

**I put my bag beside me and rested my head on my left hand.**

**Rin came to my desk, she took a glance at me.**

**So I looked at her like nothing happened, I forced a smile on my face.**

"Good Morning...! Rin.."

"Oh...um..good morning Miku"

"W-what's wrong Rin?" I said, I didn't expect her response to be like that.

"No it's just that, I can see something different about you" Rin said and frowned

"Really..? Maybe I'm not feeling well today..." I said and covered my mouth with a handkerchief

**I pretended to cough. I feel guilty to have lied to her, it doesn't feel right and I know she wouldn't lie to me.**

**But what else can I do? I have no other choice, my mind is blank right now.**

**If I don't make the right decision I'll hurt my friends.**

"If your not feeling well, let me know ok? I'll take you to the clinic"

"It's ok you don't have to do that, it's just a small cold"

"Ok, don't push yourself"

**Rin patted my back and sat on her table behind me.**

**I gripped both of my hands tightly, they're sweating, I saw Len entering the classroom.**

**We both had the same expression on our face, I'm really really sorry Len...!**

**I'm-I'm... I can't do anything, I feel so hopeless.**

"Miku...what-"

**Before Len could finish his sentence I walked outside of the class.**

**I peeped at his face, his eyes were shocked at the what I did, my heart feels like it's torn apart.**

**I went to the girls bathroom and washed my face, I saw a person behind me she looks familiar.**

**I quickly wiped my face with my hands and took a closer look.**

**It was Neru-senpai. She had a huge grin on her face.**

"Good job kiddo.." She said and patted my head

"Neru-senpai..."

"So you did exactly what I told you to do, remember the promise and don't you dare break it!"

"I remember that...don't worry"

"Nice~! now I'm going to get me some alone time with Len-kun!" She said and gave more make up on her face

**She left the bathroom and twirled around happily, I was looking at my face in the mirror and I started talking to myself.**

"Miku, what have you gotten yourself into...?" I sighed

* * *

><p><strong>I walked back to class and I didn't find Len there, he must be skipping.<strong>

**Well, I think its better that way, I hope Neru-senpai could just get Len and finally wanted to leave us alone.**

**Next time I don't want to make anymore promises like this...I hope.**

**When the teacher was busy explaining Len finally entered the class, his face was dirty and he had scratches over his arms and legs.**

**He apologized to the teacher, and went to his desk that's behind me.**

**Len put a folded up paper in my t-shirt's collar, I grabbed the paper and read it it says **"Meet me at the school's gate, after school."

**I folded the paper back and slipped it on my text book.**

*After School*

**Rin and Gumi came to my desk, they seem to be very excited about something.**

"Miku, do you want to go shopping with us? it's an only girls day today~" Rin said

"Yes, It'll be fun why don't you come? we can buy lots of cute things there!" Gumi said

"Sure I'll co-"

**Len grabbed my arm and faced Rin and Gumi with an evil smirk on his face.**

"Sorry girls but me and Miku have other plans to do.." Len said and covered my mouth

"Miku...is that true?" Gumi said and frowned

"Are you guys going out together?" Rin said and put both her hands on her hip

"Sort of, why don't you guys go shopping without Miku instead?"

"Okay...then, let's go Gumi" Rin said akwardly

"Right..." Gumi said and went out with Rin

**Len looked at me and he was really angry, I looked down to the floor, I don't want to see him.**

**But he raised my head up with his hands, it felt so warm.**

** I have to resist, he put his thumb on my lip and tried to open my mouth.**

**I closed my mouth tightly, and tried to let go of my face from his hands.**

"What are you doing? you don't like it when I touch you?"

**I looked at him angrily I was saying **"Who do you think I am? your pet cat?".

"What happened to you? have you gone dumb like Rin used to be?"

**I shake my head, it's pointless. I can't talk to him and he can't understand what I'm trying to tell him. I'm just going to go home**.

**I grabbed my bag and wanted to go to the door, Len quickly stood infront of me.**

"Hey! we're not finished yet!"

**Len was getting agressive and he carried me I wanted to shriek, but I held it back.**

**I was terrified that he might drop me, so I decided to closed my eyes.**

**I don't know where he's taking me. But it was taking a long time**

"You can open your eyes" Len said

**I slowly opened them, we were at the church, and he put me down on a chair.**

**He sat beside me, what is he trying to do?**

"Can't you say something, anything?"

**I shake my head again and he sighed and scratched his head.**

"Come on tell me, you have to, we're still friends aren't we?" He said and grabbed my hand

**I don't know what to answer, but I just nodded.**

"Well if we are would you mind singing a song together?"

**My mind was confused, but I can't even say a word to him, how can I sing?**

**But since no one's here, I guess it's going to be ok.**

"Ok, but what are we going to sing?" I said softly

**Len smiled at me and gave me a sudden hug.  
><strong>

**I hugged him back, it feels nice. I'm not worried anymore.**

**When I hugged him I feel like I have forgotten all the troubles that's been bothering me  
><strong>

**I don't know if I can keep ignoring him, he is also special to me.**

"I'm happy to hear your voice, I missed it so much. Please don't ignore me. I..don't like it"

"I'm sorry Len, I made a promise to someone, that I should not talk to you. I don't like it either"

"Who ever it is, let's just face it together. from tomorrow say something to me ok?"

"Okay, It's a promise"

"Now let's start our singing"

"But what are we going to sing?"

"It's a song I wrote, and I think both our voices fits in this song."Len said and gave me a piece of paper

"Wow, you made this on your own? that's incredible"

"Ok, I'm going to play the piano. the yellow marked one's is when I'm suppose to sing and the green one's is your turn and the one's that aren't marked we sing together. Let's start"

**Len started to play the piano and it sounded so beautiful.**

**He started to sing his line** , **I listened to his pure and soothing voice.**

Your world, My world.

kimi to boku no sekai dake  
>yume no naka ni tojikomete<p>

uso ni some takono negai .  
>sakebu koe wa hakanakute ...<p>

itsumo sunete akiramete  
>ima wa nani ga taisetsuka<br>itsuka kimi ga kizuku toki  
>nanimo dekizu tachi tsukusu<p>

nanimo kamo wo kirisutete  
>kimi wa boku no te wo hiita<br>ano hi wo utagau kotoni  
>nanno gimon mo mote zuniita<p>

mawaru sekai heto kimi to boku ga  
>omoi egaiteta kono mirai wa<br>konna hazujanai surechigai de  
>itsumo kizutsukete bakariitane<p>

kimi no sekai todokanai  
>kaerimichi wa toza tozasarete<br>nakusu kowasashitte tanoni  
>hoo no namida no kotta mama<p>

kakerareru kotoba omoku  
>haritsuk ni sareta kokoro<br>oshitsubusare sou ninaruno  
>gaman dekinakute nigedashita<p>

mawaru sekai heto obikondeku  
>"hokani wa nanimo iranaiyo" to<br>zutto murinankashite nainoni  
>doushite kono omoi wakaranaino?<p>

kimi to boku surechigau  
>sekai no hate niwa kitto<br>kono sora ga tsuzuitete  
>futari no mirai mo kitto ...<p>

deai to wakare wo kurikaeshite  
>itsumademo tsuzuku kono sekai de<br>kimi to boku itsuka toki wo koete  
>mata futari issho ni arukidasou<p>

**At the last line, we sang like it was the last time we were able to sing.**

** When Len, finally hits the last note on the piano, I was so touched that I cried and wouldn't stop.**

**I came to Len and hugged him again.**

**I feel really bad that I choose to ignore him, I don't want to ever do it again!**

**I really regret it! he's everything to me.**

"Len! *sob* *sob* Len!" I said

"It's ok Miku, I'm here with you. Don't worry, I'll always be by your side" Len said and patted my back

"Promise me!" I said and gave my pinky

"Promise" Len said and did a pinky swear

**I was getting sleepy my eyes was going to close, my head was swaying back and forth.**

**I was really tired so weather I like it or not I fell a sleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

**I spotted Miku sleeping, her face is white and cute, her hair is beautiful.**

**I held her into my arms and tucked her to sleep.**

**She was the first girl I saw, when I came here, she's the kindest person I've ever met.**

**I don't want her to go with anybody else, I want her to only look at me.**

**But we both came from different worlds, what if I fall in love with her?**

**I guess it doesn't matter, no one can tell my heart what to do.**

**I don't care weather it's forbidden or not, weather if I was older or she was older, Its not a problem.**

**Miku smiled and curled up on me, since she's asleep she won't remember anything right?**

**So I kissed her slowly on her lips, and fell asleep next to her.**

_We both have a promise, and it's special more than anything._

_You'll stay with me right?_

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p>S: I thought about the song your world My world, because both of them didn't came from the same place<p>

I guess it's pretty sad...

M: Please give us reviews, so we can continue to update! :D_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

S: Hi! have I been updating too much?

R: Why is that?

S: Well...I feel like a workaholic, maybe I feel so bored that I decided to update instead.

M: Is that weird?

S: I feel weird...I never seen someone update 2 stories at a time, I haven't even made First school & First Love's Second edition's second chapter!

L: That sure is a lot of second's

R: anyway your all wanting to read this (I hope so...) so please start reading!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Miku's P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

**I heard the alarm on my cell phone...what time is it? while yawning widely**

**I opened my phone and I quickly stood up from my seat.**

"Aaah! I'm gonna be late!" I said

**My screaming instantly woke Len up from his beautiful slumber.**

"What's wrong Miku?" Len said

"No time! we've got to run to school!" I said and grabbed Len's hand

**We both ran as fast as we could, well...I did most of the running and Len was dangling behind me.**

**But at least we made it before the gate closes.**

"S-sorry were late!" We both said

"Yes, and because you two here are new students I guess I can let this one pass" Mrs. Haku said

"Thank you"

* * *

><p><strong>When we walked to our seats people were whispering.<strong>

**I feel like it's about me and Len, I looked at Len and asked why they're whispering, he also had no idea.**

**Before we sat on our seat we asked Rin**

"Rin, do you know why they're whispering?" I said

"You should know yourself! I mean both of your hair are a mess and you came to school together, but most importantly is you two are still

holding hands" Rin said while pointing

"Oh!" we both blushed and let go of our hands

**We quickly sat on our seats, I took of my hair tie and combed it.**

**I didn't wear it again because it's a complete mess, I decided not to tie up my hair today.**

**The lesson's today was pretty normal and almost everything.**

**But when suddenly at recess, Neru-senpai...**

"I've heard, that you two came to school together" Neru said

"Yes" I said simply

"You DO remember the promise we made"

"Yes, I do"I said and looked away

**Neru-senpai's eyes became furious, she gripped my shirt and slammed me to the locker.**

"What are you doing! you don't care that your friends are going to be hurt! ?" Neru-senpai said with an extremely loud tone

**It grabbed everyone's attention, including my friends Rin, Gumi and Len**

"Uh...! i-it's fine! I don't care! me and Len promised no matter what happens were going to face it together!" I said loudly

"Why you little..."

"And can't you take a look at yourself! do you think Len is going to like someone who hurts other people? ! if you want him try to see him not

from his looks! but from his heart and his kindness to other people!, it's the most important!" I said loudly

**Neru was speechless, she bit her lip and started to sweat  
><strong>

"Neru-chan..." said one of her friends standing next to her

"Cih...! fine let's go!" Neru-senpai said and went off with her friends**  
><strong>

**I felt a warm hand next to my shoulder, I looked at Len who was looking at me with a slight blush on his face**

"Miku...do you really mean that?" Len said

"I do, all of it was true" I said and smiled at him

"You know Gumi, when I'm with them I don't feel like I should be here" Rin said and crossed both her arms

"I feel the same way..." Gumi said

"Miku, so d-do you want to do something after school?" Len said

"I'm free so, sure" I said

* * *

><p><strong>Later after school we went to an Ice cream shop, we picked up some ice cream and sat at a near table.<strong>

**We saw a random man suddenly sitting with us.**

**His face was covered with a scarf and sunglasses so we find it really suspicious.**

"Excuse me sir..." Len said

**The man quickly uncovered his face and Len was in shock, I didn't know who he was so I just stayed quiet.**

"P-Prince Kaito?" Len said

"He's the prince?" I asked while eating my ice cream

"Yes, nice to meet you again Len and nice to meet you " Prince Kaito said

"H-hi" I said uncomfortably

"Um..your magesty what brings you here?" Len asked formally

"I was just going to check how things are here...and what is this food?" Prince Kaito asked while looking at the ice cream

"It's called ice cream! they're really sweet!" I said

"Yes, they are delicious! I should bring more for my return...and Len"

"Yes your magesty?"

**Prince Kaito whispered something on Len's ear, I didn't know what it's about but I think it's private so I think I should just**

**stay away from it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Len's P.O.V<span>**

**Prince Kaito got close to my ear and whispered some words to me**

"Len, the girl who's with you, is she someone special to you?" Prince Kaito whispered

"I think so"I said

"Do you like her?"

"What do you mean by that magesty?" I asked

"Like you have special feelings for her"

**W-wait! why is Prince Kaito suddenly asking me that kind of question? I don't know how to answer that but I'm his servant**

**and I have to answer no matter what.**

"A little..." I said softly

"Well, I think I know who my Princess is, Miku...is her name? she isn't that bad and I think she would be perfect to be my wife"

"What! ?" I said loudly

**Miku looked away from her ice cream and started staring at me**

"Len why are you screaming?" Miku said with a worried look

"N-no it's nothing, I'm sorry for my rude response" I said

"Fine...but I have a new task for you" Prince Kaito said

**He grabbed something from his pocket, it was an envelope, he handed it to me and gave me a smile**

**I have a bad feeling about this envelope, I quickly pocket it so that Miku wouldn't see it.**

**Prince Kaito stood up, grabbed Miku's hand and placed a kiss on top of it**

**I didn't liked it one bit but there's nothing I can do.**

"Hope we'll meet again soon" Prince Kaito said and smiled

"Y-yes..." Miku said akwardly

"Well I wish you good luck Len!" Prince Kaito said and disappeared

"Thank you" I said

"Len why did he suddenly did that? never mind...I guess it's just tradition" Miku said while looking at her hand

"Let's go home" I said

"Sure"

* * *

><p><strong>I was immersed in my own thoughts on the way home, I can't seem to forget what Prince Kaito did to Miku.<strong>

**But if he likes her then I have no chance I'm just his humble servant and he's a prince.**

**And what is wrong with me? I can't let my feelings ruin my mission!**

**But still I can't let these feeling go easily...**

"Len, what's wrong? your day dreaming all this time. Is something bothering you?" Miku said worried

"No nothings wrong..." I said

"Ok then..." Miku said with a sad face

**We walked quietly, I was just so confused, but can't I just ask one thing?**

"Miku, if you were to choose between an ordinary boy and a rich one, which would you choose?" I asked

"That depends, if they treat me nicely and always be by my side I'll choose anyone" she said

"I see..." I said and had a smile on my face

"What's with all these straight forward questions?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you" I said

"What do you mean you can't tell me? were friends aren't we?" Miku said with a serious look on her face

"It's not that Miku it's just that I..."

"What? you what?"

**I don't know what else to say, I shouldn't have asked her questions so suddenly.**

**Now I'm ruining my mission.**

"There are some things that I can't tell you" I said

"Then fine! don't worry about me, but I'm going home on my own" Miku said and walked off by herself

**I gave a sigh and rubbed my fore head, I shouldn't have said anything and maybe all would go smoothly.**

**Now I don't even know how I'm going to talk to her...**

**Might as well go back to the church and figure things out.**

**I opened the church door and sat on my usual sitting place, I grabbed the envelope out from my pocket and started reading it.**

**My eyes widen and my hand started to shake non stop, this is going to be the worst mission I'm going to have to accomplish.**

* * *

><p>S: Ugh! I feel so weird!<p>

R: Ok! could you stop that already!

M: Yeah, you've been bragging about it through this chapter

L: Poor SnowLily01...you always have some sort of problem.

S: Fine, I don't care weather or not I'm a workaholic cuz making stories are fun!But maybe I'll take a few weeks break after this and Please most importantly review *o*


	8. Chapter 8

**S: Hi guys! I updated this story because I lack the imagination for the one I'm trying to finish, but I hope it's okay :D**

**that's why the last chapter of First school & First love Second edition was really short.**

**I was just home from my school's field trip, I went to lots of interesting places, and it somehow gave me some ideas for this story**

** I hope you enjoy :DDD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Len's P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

**My hands started to tremble and the note in my hands flew away to the wind.**

**The request he wanted me to do...maybe is just to much for me...but if I don't do it, I'll surely get a strict punishment.**

**But what can I do? I love her...but there's no telling she likes me back.**

**I bit my lip and punched the wall as hard as I could and my hand started bleeding.**

**Suddenly Rin came across to me...she saw my bleeding hand and gasped in surprise. She ran to me and tried to aid me with a bandage.**

"Len! what did you do to your hand? it's bleeding non-stop!"

"It's nothing...I did it to myself" I said

"But, It'll get infected if it's not carefully aided"

"I'm sorry, I just got things on my mind that's all"

"Things like Miku? are you guys fighting?" Rin asked

"Well...since Miku's not here I guess I can tell you, but Please! don't tell anyone okay! ?"

"You have my word!" Rin said and crossed her heart

"You know Prince Kaito right? when me and Miku went home together we met him in an Ice cream shop"

"Hahaha! an Ice cream shop!" Rin laughed

"Ok ok, can we get back now...? so after we both went back, I think I made Miku a little upset..."

"Oh...and then?" Rin asked curiously

"Prince Kaito wanted me to accomplish a request...but I don't know weather or not if I could do it..."

"Well, what does the request told you to do?"

"Let me read it to you" I said and grabbed the note that was on the ground

_Len, I think I'm getting attracted to your friend Miku._

_My request is if you could please do your best to make Miku notice me more._

_I have a feeling she might be the one...but I'm still not sure, so from now on why don't you have a conversation with her about me?_

_I have high hopes for you Len, please don't let me down._

_Prince Kaito_

"Wow, Miku sure is lucky" Rin said

"She really is..." I answered with a frown

"But come on Len! you like her right? if you want her, you should do your best to! love doesn't always have to do with power!" Rin cheered

"How do you know for sure?" I asked

"I have a secret too you know Len..." Rin smiled

* * *

><p><strong>Rin stepped a few steps backwards and snapped her fingers, and suddenly a ray of light covered the room.<strong>

**I can hardly see anything...but does this mean that Rin is also not a human?**

**When the light disappeared, I saw Rin had wings just like me but a bit smaller, and her clothes changed.**

**She wore the same white dress, when I first saw her.**

"So, what do you think Len?" Rin said to me

"R-Rin...are you also like me?" I asked

"Nope, I'm a cupid. I was sent to earth as a punishment and was forced to disguise myself as a human."

"What made you be punished?" I asked again

"I always shoot my love bows at girls and boys who aren't supposed to be fated with each other, and always disappoint the person who

deserves that love...as you can see, I don't have my bow anymore, they confiscated it and because I can't keep my mouth shut, they're afraid if I

told them about me being a super natural creature so they stole my voice. I'm a terrible cupid" Rin said sadly

"But there's still time to repair your mistakes right? why don't you learn about love on earth?" I said and tried to cheer her up

"Thanks, I will. I'm going to start learning from you and Miku then..." Rin chuckled

"I'm going to do my best to, even though I have to still do the task" I said

"Don't worry Len, you have a cupid on your side. I'll do my best to help you" Rin said while putting her hand on my shoulder

"Thank you too Rin" I said and smiled

**Rin walked to the fountain and splashed some water on her body, making her wings fade away.**

**I can't believe there is someone not human other than me.**

**But at least I have a friend, who's also have some sort of problem...**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...on Miku's way home...<strong>

**Miku's P.O.V**

**I can't understand why Len wouldn't tell me what's wrong with him...**

**Aren't we friends? aren't friends always tell each other almost everything?**

**But for me to be stubborn like that and not know the position he's in...maybe I was just being selfish.**

**And probably he's been thinking about me that why was I was angry with him.**

**I was really wrong to do that, I should've known he's been through a lot.**

**While thinking on the way home, I bumped into someone. I looked at his face, he looks really scary.**

**He had lots of bruise on his face and was looking at me angrily.**

"What are you looking at HUH?" He said

"N-nothing...if you excuse me I'll-" I said and wanted to get out of the way, when he trapped me on the wall

"Oh, you aren't going anywhere missy~" He said with a smirk

"Help! someone help me!" I screamed

"Hey, you! shut your mouth!" He said and covered my mouth

**There's no way anyone would help me, no one is on this street accept for me and this guy.**

**I guess this is what I get for being selfish...I'll just have to accept it then.  
><strong>

**Suddenly I saw Gumi walk in front of me, her eyes looked to the direction of the man and the position were in.**

**The guy that trapped me looked at her, and made the same face  
><strong>

"Miku..." She started to talk

"Run Gumi! run!" I shouted to her

But she didn't move at all, how come? she could be in danger if she wouldn't run...so, what's she up to?

"You better not call the police!"

"No, I have no intention at all...I could handle this myself" Gumi said and folded her sleaves

"Oh, miss confident! do you really think you could defeat me?" The guy said and laughed

* * *

><p><strong>Gumi raised her right hand to the sky and the clouds suddenly turned black and it started to rain.<strong>

**Lightning began to appear, and everything became windy.**

"What the..." the guys said confused

**And a huge thunder strike him, he fell on the floor with a burn all over his body.**

**I panicked and avoided him beside me.**

**Gumi lend me a hand and gave me a smile, it made me think that those thunders and lightning had something to do with her,but I'm not **

**sure** **enough if it really was her doing it.**

"Are you okay Miku? did he hurt you?" Gumi asked me

"No, I'm alright. But may I ask you something?" I said to her

"What is it?" Gumi asked

"Um...I know it's a silly question to ask but, did you cause the lightning and thunder that happened suddenly?" I said

**Gumi sighed and looked at me seriously, I gripped my hand while waiting for her to respond.**

"In truth, since you are my friend...I should tell you" Gumi said

"Well, if it's really hard for you, it's okay not to tell me"

"No, I think I should just try and clear things up...but it is really hard for you to believe" Gumi said

"I think I can believe you, no matter how crazy it is" _(since I know someone who is also hard to believe)_

"I'm the daughter of mother nature"

"Mother nature...? does that mean you can-"

"Yes, I could control everything that's nature. I could cause an earth quake, typhoon's, create spring...and so on"

"That's pretty cool..." I said

"But please don't tell anyone okay?" Gumi said with a concerned face

"Don't worry, I've been keeping lot's of secrets I promise not to tell anyone" _(Even the one who is almost the same as you..)_

"Glad, I could trust you" Gumi smiled in relief

"Anyway, are you heading back Gumi?" I asked

"Yeah, it's near by here. It's getting late, I'll be heading off now okay? see you tomorrow Miku!" Gumi said and waved at me

"See you too!" I said

**I went back to my apartment, and hoped to my bed while hugging my pillow.**

**I guess tomorrow I should make an apology to Len.**

**I hope he's not mad at me...**

* * *

><p><strong>S: Whoa...now everyone is super natural!<strong>

**M: I'm lonely T_T**

**R: Well, you are the only human there.**

**L: But I think it's pretty cool, that both Rin and Gumi are something unusual like me ;)  
><strong>

**G(Gumi) : Please review :DDD  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

****S**: **Hi again! so like GAAHHH! I know I should study for my test but, I just feel so stressed out if I didn't write something here.

But I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Miku's P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

**Around 12:00 pm, I was sleeping on my bed when suddenly I heard a knock.**

**I instantly woke up, but then decided to get back to bed as I thought that it was just the wind.**

**Before I closed my eyes, I heard another knock.**

**Finally I got out from my bed and walked towards it.  
><strong>

"Who's knocking at this hour...? on the window to..." I muttered

**As I opened my window, I saw Gumi with a happy smile on her face.**

**I wasn't expecting her to be knocking my window at this late hour...but maybe it's something important.**

**She did save me from trouble today.**

"Gumi, why are you here?" I asked

"Well...isn't it okay to pay a little visit to my friend?" She said as she walked into my room

"I mean it's okay, but it's not a good time right now for a visit..." I answered as I closed the window

"Is there anyone here accept for us?" She asked

"Nope, it's just the two of us"

* * *

><p><strong>She turned her head to my direction and gave me a smirk.<strong>

**I was getting a bad feeling that something was not right, she walked closer to me and trapped me on the wall.**

**I was shocked, what is she trying to do? girls aren't supposed to do something like this with each other!**

"G-Gumi!" I shouted with a blush

"No, I'm not Gumi" She said

"Then who are you!" I asked while struggling

"You don't need to know"

**If I don't do something fast maybe something bad will happen to me, but there's nothing here for me to use to escape.**

**While I was thinking, she punched my wall really hard making me start to tremble.**

**Suddenly, Rin came into my room due the fact she heard the loud noise because of her.**

"What was that noise!" Rin said while she came into my room

"Rin!" I shouted

"Miku! eh...? Gumi? what are you doing trapping Miku like that?" Rin asked confused

"No, Rin this isn't Gumi! we need to ask for help!" I said

"What!" Rin said surprised

"I won't let you!" She said while snapping her finger

* * *

><p><strong>A ray of darkness filled the room, me and Rin both had to close our eyes.<strong>

**Gumi's double ganger, suddenly had a pair of black wings and her hair began to change into a yellow colour.**

**Turned out the one being Gumi's double ganger was a boy!**

"Rin, what should we do now! ?" I panicked

"I-I'll save you Miku!" Rin said and also snapped her finger that made her transform into some kind of angel

"R-Rin are you.."

**Rin quickly flew near to me and kicked the boy from behind and carried me up to the air.**

**The boy was getting mad, and threw short knife's at out direction.**

**Rin quickly dodged it, she was sweating and panting.**

**She's trying her best so that I won't get hurt.**

"I wish I had my bow with me..*pant*" Rin said

"Rin, don't push yourself. just let me down to the ground so I could ask for some help!"

**Rin carefully put me back down, and I quickly ran out of my room.**

**I ran as quick as my two legs could carry me, I headed to where Len was and opened the door directly.**

"Miku, what's wrong?" Len asked me

"Len! quick Rin is in trouble! I need you to go and help her now!" I said

"O-Okay, let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>I told Len to go into my room without me, because I wanted to go to Gumi's place and see if she's there to help.<strong>

**Len nodded and parted ways with me.**

**I searched and looked for some place where there was something Gumi related.**

**Then I saw a house where in front of it was a pair shoes that looked like the ones I wore to school.**

**I ringed the door bell, and the door opened to reveal the real Gumi in her night dress.**

"Miku?" She looked at me confused

"Gumi, sorry for waking you up! but I need your help it's urgent!" I said

"I-Is it? Sure, I'll do my best!" She said and ran with me to my apartment

**Gumi used live plants that she could control to take a short cut.**

**We both arrived in my apartment in no time!**

**I opened the door and saw Rin collapsed on the floor.**

**Len was almost dried out by him, who is this person?**

**Gumi summoned birds to peck his entire body and carried him out from my house.**

"Rin! are you okay! ?" I said while tears formed in my eyes

"Don't worry, she just fainted from exhaustion" Len said

"Are you hurt to?" I asked

"No, I'll be fine..." He answered

"Well, okay then" I said

"So, I guess let's just call it a night" Gumi said

"But what if that person came back here again?" Len asked worried

"It's okay, I'll be alright. Thank you for coming to help me...especially Rin..." I said while looking at her

"Why don't you stay here with Miku? then I bet every night will be secure" Gumi suggested

"D-don't worry Gumi! if something happens I can just call for some help"

"But if-" Gumi said but was cut off

"I'll do it, I'll stay here for the night" Len said

**My face heated up, while Gumi just stood still but with her eyes wide open  
><strong>

"Okay then I'll just take Rin back to her house next door, bye!" She said as she took Rin with her

* * *

><p><strong>Gumi closed the door and there was just me and Len in the room.<strong>

**I felt a little weird with him somehow...and I haven't got a chance to apologize to him.**

**Len directly took a blanket and slept on the floor.**

**I went back to my bed but I can't sleep at all, he was right next to me.**

**Even though I've acted selfishly he's still willing to protect me as a friend...I want to tell him I'm sorry**

"Len? are you still awake?" I asked

"I am now" He answered

"Are you upset that I got mad at you?"

"No, I'm alright"

"Well, but still I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, I didn't think that you had so much pressure..."

"It's okay, you don't need to worry about me this is my job and I have to do it, you don't have to compare me to you"

"I want to help you the best I can...because you're an important friend to me" I said while looking down from my bed to look at his face

**Len's eyes widen in shock, but after several seconds his face was getting red.**

**He grabbed both of my hands and dragged me down to where he's sleeping.**

**My face started to get as red as his, he gave me a tight hug letting out all of his emotions** _(S: He's not crying :O)_

**I patted his back and he did the same to me, I feel relaxed like all my troubles had disappeared.**

"Do you feel better?" I asked

"Yes, thanks"

"I guess I'm off to bed now" I said when Len suddenly grabbed my hand

"C-Could you stay with me here? just for one night?" He asked

"W-Why is that?" I asked with a blush

"It's not that you have to do it but, I want someone to comfort me a little"

* * *

><p><strong>Len was looking down to the ground while still holding my hand.<strong>

**A little bit of his hidden character came out and I can't help but not stop smiling.**

"Okay" I said with a smile

"Are you sure? don't you feel uncomfortable?" He asked

"It's only one night, and we're still young anyway" I said

"If it's okay, could we sleep on your bed?"

"Sure" I replied

"Well, let's get some sleep"

**Both of us went to my bed and took a rest.**

**I covered both of us with a blanket, Len was already deeply asleep.**

**I tried to turn off the lights but Len woke up and stopped me, he was actually half asleep.**

"No, don't turn the lights off"

"But It'll cost some money if I don't turn it off"

"Then stay close to me..." He said and continued his slumber

**I gave a little laugh and turned the lights off.**

**Len cuddled me and made me fall asleep.**

* * *

><p>S: *Moans* aww...I finally finished this chapter Yaay...*Moans* sorry but it's late so I can't write no more...<p>

But please review!**  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

S: Yay an update! I almost forgot how writing this fic is so much fun! there is alot of mystery going on there~ I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rin's P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

**Next morning, I was going to Miku's room to go to school together. Gumi also came with me today.**

**So we could all walk together to school!But when I knocked at the door.**

**No one responded, then Gumi tried to knock too but no one responded either.**

"Hello! Miku, Len! it's time for us to go!" I said

"Yes, or we'll be late!" Gumi said

"Hmm..I wonder, why no one's getting the door" I said confused

"I'm afraid if something happened again, let's just let ourselves in"

"Okay, here goes.." I said and opened the door

**As I got close to Miku's bed, my eyes were glittering with excitement.**

**Gumi looked at me with a weird looking face.**

**And I quickly pointed the sight of Miku and Len sleeping together.**

"Gumi...don't they look adorable..!" I whispered excitedly

"They really suit each other don't they...?" Gumi whispered in reply

"Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we take a picture of this wonderful moment! do you have a phone with a camera?" I asked Gumi

"Oh, here..! just becareful you dont-"

_*SPLASH*_

"Wake them up.." Gumi finished and sighed

"What was that..?" Len asked as he woke up from sleeping

"Um..nothing nothing!" I said and hid the phone

"Did you took a photo of me and Miku sleeping together just now! ?" Len said a bit angry and annoyed

"Of course not! this is Gumi's phone!"

"Well then, Gumi can I borrow your phone please?" Len asked nicely

"I-I think my battery is going to run out, I'll have to turn it off now. hehe sorry Len" Gumi said and winked at me

"Not you too Gumi..."

**I saw Miku got up and rubbed her forehead, she got surprised when we were all there waiting for her.**

**She rolled her eyes to each of us, while we were staring at her in her pj's**

"What are you guys all doing here?" Miku asked confused

"Well we wanted to go to school together with you today" I said

"R-really? wait! let me get changed first!" Miku said and hurried to the wash room

**While Miku was in the washing room trying to get dressed for school, we were waiting for her outside.**

**Gumi suddenly strike a conversation with us...she was looking very serious which made me and Len eager to find out.**

"Hey, guys...I've been thinking. Are we a danger to Miku?" Gumi asked

**We were shocked at the sudden and unexpected question...but danger?**

**I looked at Len who had a bit of sweat dripping down his forehead.**

**Gumi was looking down while folding her hands together, I didn't know what to say...are we?**

"What do you mean danger?" I asked

"I mean, we are not humans, and it seems that our problems are always dragging Miku in it...she's just a human isn't she?"

"I get what you mean Gumi, but what else can we do?" Len asked

"We have to protect her!" I said loudly

**Both Len and Gumi looked at me surprised, I gave them a convincing look while I bit my lip.**

**Suddenly they smiled at me and gave me a hug.**

"Of course, we would protect her. That's what friends do!" Gumi said

"We already know that, we take care of each other!" Len said and pinched my cheek

"Hehehe...you guys are right!" I said and smiled back at them

**We laughed and I stopped and notice something, it just popped into my mind for some reason.**

**It maybe, something that could be Miku related.**

"Sorry, to interrupt this beautiful moment" I said

"What is it that you have to ruin it?" Len asked

**I scratched my cheek, and told them if they have heard something about a legend a long time ago**

"I was wondering have you guys heard of the legendary human that angels and devils are looking for?" I asked while pointing my finger up

"Oh! I've heard that story! my grandmother told me about it" Gumi said

"What do you remember?" Len asked

"I remember that, a human girl on earth was chosen by a mighty angel from up in heaven to be his bride"

"Wait! his bride! ?" Len asked a bit surprised

"It's like what prince Kaito asked you to do...find a suitable bride for him on earth..right?" I said

"I'm still not convinced though...anything else Gumi?" Len said wanting Gumi to carry on with her story

"It also says that the girl has power that satisfy the devil's desire. So every now and then, the angels and devils fight to have that girl.

Soon enough the girl couldn't take it anymore...so she sacrificed herself for the piece of angels and devils"

"Is there any detail of what the legendary girl looks like?" I asked

"All I know is, that she is really beautiful! but the most important thing about her description is...that she wears a crystal white necklace"

"Hmm...a crystal necklace huh?" I pondered

**The door opened, revealing Miku already in her uniform looking at us wondering what we were doing.**

**Because all of us were so quiet all of the sudden.**

"U-um did I take too long...?" Miku asked nervously

"No, say Miku...I was wondering if you maybe have something really special to you"

"Well, I have a necklace from my ancestors...my parents said that I have to take care of it as if it's like my own life.

Isn't that kind of weird? haha...maybe it's because I'm clueless at keeping my things!" Miku said while giving a nervous laugh

**We froze at the sentence when she said a necklace, could it be why prince Kaito wanted her to be his bride.**

**And why she was almost kidnapped by that stranger with black wings yesterday...this is bad, she doesn't know how in danger she is.**

"Miku! quick show me the necklace!" Len said hurriedly

"It's with me, I'm wearing it" Miku said and showed her necklace to us

"T-this is..." Gumi said while holding the crystal necklace

"The legendary girl's necklace?" I asked

"Yes, this is definitely it! judging by the crystal and the old chains..."

"W-What is it...? ...about my necklace?" Miku asked a bit confused

"Miku, hear me out. Now I know why people are after you, it's because you're the legendary girl that holds great powers"

"Me? the...legendary girl? but I'm just a human" Miku said with an unconvinced face

"The legendary girl is a human Miku..." I said

"And...what I'm afraid of is someone might take you away to the wrong hands" Len said

"But, I'm still confused...which is the wrong hands? Len you're an angel right? what will the prince do if Miku was given to him?" I asked

"I'm not sure...he hasn't told me about anything like that yet"

"One thing to do before we make any decisions, and that is find out for our self" Gumi said

"I'll help too, because my mom and dad haven't told me the slightest thing about this necklace...I'm getting curious"

"Well, we should go to school now. Maybe something will happen then" Len said

"Okay, let's go everyone" I said

* * *

><p>S: Now, I'll make sure to update in my free time now! my test are done! so please review for more updates!<p> 


End file.
